


Roses Are Red-A Sherlock Poem

by Everything_Beautiful



Series: Sherlock Shit I either made or Like And Want To Share. [1]
Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 2 Major Deaths, A poem, Damaged heart, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Graphic Description, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Fiction, Sadness, Sorry Sherlockians dont hate me im one of you, Suicidal John Watson, Suicide, hurting, shortest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Beautiful/pseuds/Everything_Beautiful
Summary: SUPER SHORT.VERY EMOTIONAL. DO NOT READ IF THIS TOPIC IS TOUCHY FOR YOU.Inspired by The Reichenbach Fall...Written by: Sadiye Kilic





	Roses Are Red-A Sherlock Poem

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
I don't have friends. No...  
I've just got you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, Sherlock...Sherlock Holmes what did you do..?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What have you done...?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His scarf was blue.  
The pavement now stained deep red.  
From the blood that was coming out of Sherlock's head.  
From the top of the building he had lept,  
Which ultimately lead to his tragic death.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

John's broken pleading voice called from out of view:  
"He's my friend....please...please let me through..."  
He then remembered Moriarty's forever haunting words:  
"I'll burn the beating heart out of you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock would never know the pain he had started.  
When he left John Watson utterly broken-hearted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock's lips were blue.  
His eyes stunned a blood-shot red.  
and not long after that...  
John's wrists were soon cut and painted red.  
Sherlock never did come back.  
So John jumped instead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

One more miracle..that's all that John wanted.  
But he knew that his memories would be forever haunted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

John Watson pleaded...he pleaded and begged,  
But he knew that wouldn't bring Sherlock back from the dead.  
He knew that he had to let go,  
It seemed like he had only met Sherlock a few days ago...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Deep down inside of him, John Watson knew.  
Sherlock had made him see the world from a new point of view.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That beautiful consulting detective that had stolen his shielded heart,  
Had also torn his very world apart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The flowers were yellow.  
The grass was green.  
Now nobody dwells in Flat 221-B.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Flowers were yellow......The Grass was green.............

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now Nobody dwells in flat 221B.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//By Sadiye.//


End file.
